What Can We Do Without Family?
by Mzzz Tiffy
Summary: A collection of Kagome/Sesshomaru one shots. The story is based on specific days in the lives of the Taisho Family. Please be gentle this is my first fanfic!
1. Restaurant

What can we do without family?

Chapter 1: Restaurant

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!"

"What is this green stuff?"

"Mommy I wanted nuggets"

Kagome shut her eyes ever so tightly as her 4 year old twins tugged and cried at her. This had been going on all afternoon, and it was literally driving her up the wall.

"Rin, Shippo, you have to be quiet," Kagome hissed as she looked between the two, "people are trying to eat in peace!"

Trying to eat in peace was an understatement, as customers were glaring at the area in which Kagome and her twins were seated.

There was silence for a moment, and Rin and Shippo started to scream. Kagome grew wide eyes and looked around the restaurant. The glares had intensified.

_Great_, Kagome thought exasperatedly, _now you have then thinking that you are an awful mother._

"Okay guys, come on!" Kagome said, while grabbing the twins' hands, pulling them out of their seats, leading them to the restroom, her cheeks burning with a heavy blush.

"Mommy can we go home now?" Shippo asked hopefully.

Kagome sighed, "yes!"

"But I'm still hungry' Rin whined.

"Then why did you not eat your food?" Kagome asked, while wiping their faces.

"The food was yucky" Shippo exclaimed while pulling a face.

Kagome once again sighed, someone she noticed, she had been doing ever since the twins learned to make sentences.

"How about this then, why don't we buy some sandwiches and head to the park?" Kagome suggested, hoping the twins would find the idea to be wonderful.

Luckily enough, the twins were thrilled with the idea.

Once again, grabbing both twins' hands, Kagome led then out of the bathroom towards the entrance of the restaurant, shaking her head at the thought of the wasted food left barely touched.

While paying the bill and about to leave, Kagome looked up to see that the customers had a sign of relief on their faces at the thought that they were leaving.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders deeply and thought: _I wonder if they'll let it slide if they realised that these are the Western Lord's children?_


	2. Lost Inu

**I'm back XD! I'm so happy with how the fanfic is going!**

**This is another chapter based on the next child of Kagome and Sesshomaru!**

**Meet Daisuke, age 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lost Inu

"Dai, it's bed time!"

No response.

"Daisuke! Come one baby, you need to go to bed!"

Still nothing.

Sighing heavily, the miko walked the stairs, knowing that her youngest child had been playing in his play room. When she walked into Daisuke's navy blue room, she found the little hanyou sitting in the middle of the room, tears streaming down his face.

"Dai!" Kagome gasped, jumping on the floor next to the child, "are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"N...No..." Daisuke sniffed, letting a tiny hiccup escape.

"Then what's wrong? Why are you crying, sweetheart?"

"I...I can't find F..Fluffy," Daisuke sobbed, "he..he's missing kaa-san."

_Oh no_, Kagome thought fearfully. 'Fluffy' was Daisuke's Inu toy. Sesshomaru had given him the stuffed toy on the day he was born, and it had been Daisuke's constant companion since. Without it, there was no way Daisuke would not go to bed. Or even stop crying for the matter of fact.

"Where was the last place you had Fluffy?" Kagome inquired softly as she brushed back some of her son's hair, "Do you remember?"

"At lunch," Daisuke murmured.

"With Tou-san?" Kagome's eyes widened, and Daisuke nodded in response. The family had all gone to a special Company lunch that day in Sesshomaru's honour. Daisuke had, in fact, brought Fluffy with him, but Kagome had sworn that the little hanyou had lift with the stuffed animal. "Did you leave him in the room, baby?"

"I fink so," Daisuke rubbed his eye.

Groaning, Kagome stood up and returned downstairs, walking swiftly into Sesshomaru's office. The Taiyoukai was currently looking over some blueprints of the hospital that he would soon come to own. The scent of lavender and rain drifted to his nose. Knowing that it was his mate, he placed the blueprints down and waited for what his miko would do.

"We have a problem," Kagome announced from behind Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai looked over his shoulder, giving his mate a curious look.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked, "there is still a bit more work for me to complete."

Up to this day it still amazes Kagome, how much more talkative Sesshomaru had gotten since they began dating in college till now.

"No, this is a big problem," Kagome shook her head rapidly. Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow. His expression: _Seriously, what can be so important? _

"Daisuke doesn't have Fluffy," Kagome continued, "he left him at the luncheon today."

"Please tell me you are joking," A scowl made its way to the stoic Taiyoukai's face. In response, Kagome frowned and shook her head.

"We've got to get him back Sesshy." Kagome folded her arms, "otherwise tonight is going to be a living hell."

"Hn, what do you propose we do? The hall is closed."

"Sesshy, you are the Western Lord," Kagome tried, "anyone would do anything for you in a heartbeat. Go and get the toy!"

"Hn, use my power to collect a toy?" Sesshomaru asked incredulously.

"Unless you want to stay up all night with a hysterical three year old, then yes, I do."

"Hn," Sesshomaru grumbled, "I'll see what I can do."

**XXXX**

Expertly, Sesshomaru had been able to convince the owner of the restaurant to let him in, although he'd refused to inform the owner what exactly came back for.

"I give you my thanks," Sesshomaru give the owner a nod as he entered the building.

"It's not a problem," the stout pig demon grunted, "you are after all Sesshomaru Taisho, the Western Lord."

_Hn, and I feel like a fool_, Sesshomaru thought miserably as he scanned the room.

"Are you looking for something, milord?" The owner asked, slightly confused by the power demon's behaviour.

"Hn," Sesshomaru glared at the owner, causing the pig owner to flinch in fright, "something of importance."

**To think the Lord of the Western Lands, being reduced to searching for a stuffed animal**, The beast taunted. _Silence_, Sesshomaru snapped.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" The owner questioned carefully, "What are you exactly searching for?"

Sesshomaru began to ponder whether or not to respond, but when he locked eyes on a nearby chair, relief washed over him. There was no need for embarrassment.

"That would not be necessary," Sesshomaru stated as he walked towards the chair to grab the stuffed inu.

"Ah, so that inu belonged to you milord! We were trying to figure out who it belonged to!" The demon squealed.

It took every ounce of strength to not decapitated the pig, then and there for even implying that he would own a stuffed animal!"

"It belongs to my youngest pup. Your assistance was appreciated." Given a curt nod, before leaving the restaurant.

_A complete waste of time_, thought Sesshomaru.

It was worth it, as returning home, he found Daisuke waiting by the door, his amber eyes glowed at the sight of his favourite toy.

"Fluffy!" He squealed, jumping up and down. A small smile made its way to Sesshomaru's face, knelt down handing the inu to his youngest pup.

"Here you go," Sesshomaru patted his head, "ready for bed now?" Daisuke nodded furiously as he wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru, giving him as tight a hug as he could deliver.

"Thank you Tou-san!" He stopped up on his tippy toes to kiss his nose.

Sesshomaru kissed the top of his head, "Let's go upstairs now." Daisuke nodded and let go of his father, running towards the stairs. Sesshomaru chuckled and followed after the boy, giving Kagome a loving glance as he passed her.

"Hey Sesshomaru?" Kagome called when he was halfway up the stairs. He looked down at Kagome, who was standing by the door with a smug look on her face. He, in turn, was taken back. She was holding nothing else but Fluffy. "I think you're forgetting something."

* * *

**Another chapter complete! I do hope you enjoy Daisuke debut!  
**

**I hope that I captured Sesshomaru's personality!**

**Review guys!**


	3. My Little Ballerina

**Another chapter completely!**

**Forgive me, that I know nothing of ballet lol!  
**

**This chapter is Sesshomaru and Rin father/daughter relationship!**

**Rin: 5 years old**

* * *

Chapter 3: My Little Ballerina

Groaning tiredly, Sesshomaru threw himself onto the living room couch. Even though he was a powerful demon, working 4 days nonstop had taken a toll on his body. A nap sounded nice, right about now. Closing his amber eyes, Sesshomaru was about to drift off.

"Daddy!"

Or maybe not.

Sesshomaru, kept his eyes shut, slowing down his heart rate, as it might deter Rin. He heard her shuffle into the room and stood over him. Though it hurt Sesshomaru to ignore his beautiful Rin, he was too tired for whatever had on her mind.

Unfortunately for him, Rin took after Kagome.

"Daddy, I know you're not really asleep."

He furrowed his brow gently to make it appear that she was disrupting his sleep.

"Quit it daddy."

_Just a little more and she'd give up_, thought Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru titled his head slightly and breathed out quickly. Rin decided the best option was to climb on to her father's legs.

"Okay Daddy. If you're not gonna' stop pretending, I'm gonna' make you stop!"

She started jumping up on Sesshomaru's lap, he finally willed his heavy eyes to open.

"Settle down Rin," Sesshomaru sternly stated. He pulled the giggling pup down and studied her choice of clothing very carefully. A orange leotard with a frilly tutu, light yellow tights, pink ballet slippers, and instead of her typical hairstyle, her dark hair was tied up in a tight and precise bun, obviously done by Kagome. "Why are you dressed up like that, pup?"

"This is my ballerina outfit Daddy." Rin answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, causing Sesshomaru to smirk slightly. This is definitely Kagome's daughter thought.

"I had dance class today."

"Oh," he stretched his arms, trying to replenish his energy. This was doing no good, however. "How was it?"

"It was fun!" Rin's brown eyes were sparkling, "My teacher taught us how to twirl today. I'm good at it! Sakura kept falling down though. So I helped her learn!"

"I'm proud of you Rin!" Sesshomaru patted her on the head. Sesshomaru simply loved his daughter's personality.

Rin nodded in response before grabbing his hand and cheering, "come let's go Daddy!"

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru raised a curious eyebrow.

"Dancing," she replied simply.

"I'm too tired to dance, pup" Sesshomaru grunted, as he threw his head back. Sesshomaru also did not want to end up wearing a tutu or tiara, like he did every time he danced with Rin.

"Please?" Rin hugged her Tou-san tightly, "I need to practice my twirling! I want to be the very best ballerina I can be!"

These words, made Sesshomaru smirk. Rin was definitely like Kagome. Rin was always determined in anything she tried.

"Very well," Sesshomaru sighed, "I will dance with you."

Rin squealed and jumped off his lap, clapping her hands as he stood up.

"Daddy, you don't know how to twirl," Rin frowned, her little dog ears twitched, "I'll have to teach you."

Sesshomaru forced himself not to groan out loud. "Very well!"

Beaming, Rin got on her tippy toes and instructed, "first you have to go like this." Looking down at my brown Berluti shoes, she commented, "you need to wear ballet slippers."

"I don't think those come in my size," Sesshomaru quipped playfully.

"Then take off your shoes," she scrunched up her nose, something Kagome did when she was upset with him, "it's not easy to dance in those shoes, Daddy!"

"Hn!" Sighing Sesshomaru took off his shoes.

"Next," Rin continued as she began to walk in a little circle, still on her toes, "this is what you do."

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow, with a small smirk taken residency o his face, "Is that all?"

"Of course not Daddy, it's much harder in class!" It was obvious the little hanyou did not like that her papa was teasing her. "We actually gotta spin, but I can't here," she pointed begrudgingly at the carpeted living room.

"You do have a point," Sesshomaru nodded.

"Now you do it," Rin pouted, "let me see if you remember."

Although it was only Sesshomaru and Rin in the room. If you took a close looked at Sesshomaru, you would find a small red tint making its way onto his cheeks.

_If only the Youkai council could see me_, thought Sesshomaru.

"Tou-san..." Rin frowned.

It was only because of his little girl, was Sesshomaru swallowing his pride to do _ballet_.

Sesshomaru got up onto his toes, and walked around in a circle; in the same manner as Rin had done.

"Wow Daddy!" Rin appeared impress in Sesshomaru's feat, "you must be the bestest twirler, I ever sawed!"

A hint of pride entered Sesshomaru's body at his little girl's compliment.

"You're practically a real ballerina!" Rin giggled, "all you need is a tutu!"

But before Sesshomaru could refuse, Rin had already darted out of the room, looking for a big enough tutu for father to wear.

At the moment, Sesshomaru considered how much time he had to run out of the living room, and return back to his office.

* * *

**This is how a picture Sesshomaru around his family especially his daughter. Hope you enjoyed it!  
**

**Review!**


	4. Not an Update

Hey Guys!

I know it has been a while, since the last chapter. I am so swamped with internship and

preparing to take law exams that I have not the time to update. But don't worry I am

not like those authors that abandon their stories. Hopefully or maybe this weekend I

will try to upload some chapters.

I'm Out! Take Care!


	5. Makeup Artist

**Here is the chapter as I have promised, a day early, you guys deserved it.**

**Here is a Rin and Kagome chapter.**

**Rin: 4 years old**

* * *

Chapter 4: Makeup Artist

"Rin?" Kagome call out as she peeked under the dinner table. No Rin in sight. Sighing, Kagome stood up, still pondering where her little hanyou had disappeared to.

"Rin!" Kagome called again, hoping that she will come bounding to her, or at least respond. Silence.

Groaning, Kagome decided to try upstairs. Climbing the steps, Kagome wondered how her little girl became so good at 'hide and seek.' Inuyasha probably taught her, thinking it would be funny. She hoped that the next time Inuyasha babysat that Rin will pull this stunt on him.

Kagome was about to look in Rin's room, when she saw the light on in Sesshomaru and her bedroom. Still left Kagome puzzled, as Sesshomaru was not a home, and she had not been in the room since morning. Then who left the light on?

Walking slowly into the room, Kagome saw a small trail on the floor that made her eye grow with horror.

Tubes of lipstick and mascara, pallets of eye shadow, and cases of blush and bronzer were lying in a disorganized manner on the carpet, leading to the bedroom bathroom. Fearing what she would find, Kagome sauntered quietly towards the bathroom door and peeked in at first with one eye and the both.

Rin's back was facing hers. She was standing on the vanity chair, leaning in closely to the mirror. The rest of Kagome's make up was piled up in front of her.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"Oh, hi Okaa-san!" She turned around and smiled at Kagome. When Kagome saw her face, the look of horror took over.

Rin had enough make up on her face to look like a clown. Bright red lipstick coated not only her lips, but around her mouth. She had on two different eyeshades: the right eye had a dark blue, while the left eye had a bright purple. Two different shades of blush: light pink on the left and a dark red on the right. Dark clumps of mascara sat heavily on her eyelashes. Dark green lines were drawn several inches underneath her eyes; clearly an attempt to use eyeliner.

"R..Rin..." Kagome stammered.

"Look at me Okaa-san!" She grinned, "I look so pretty!" As she reached for a bottle of sea green nail polish, Kagome finally snapped.

"Rin Chikako Taisho!" Kagome yelled. Rin looked curiously at her, Rin's doggy ears twitching, not bothering to put down the polish.

"Don't you like it Okaa-san?" She frowned now.

"No! Rin, you can't just walk into people's room and start using their things! Those are you mother's make up!"

"But you always told me to share."

"Yes, you can share if you ask first! But you just came into this room and started using! That is not nice, Rin! You've ruined my entire make up!"

"I made it prettier," Rin mumbled, hey doggy ears now flatten to her skull, as she held up one eye shadow pallets. She had blended all of the colours together into one disgusting, tie-dyed like mess.

"You did not Rin," Kagome let out a growl; married to an inu taiyoukai would have that effect, "I don't want it to look like that! How could you do this?

And that is when Rin burst into tears. Kagome bit her lip as she watched the little hanyou cry her eyes out; getting the mess of eye makeup she had created all over hands as she rubbed her eyes. Kagome knew what Elizabeth had done was bad, and that when children, or pups in this case, did bad things, they needed to be disciplined. However, watching Rin cry just made Kagome feel so bad.

"Rin," Kagome spoke more softly this time. Rin looked up at her, her makeup smeared even more than before as tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry that I yelled. But what you did was very wrong."

"I...I'm sorry Okaa-san," she sobbed, hanging her head in shame.

"Why did you do this Rin? What made you want to use the makeup?"

"I...I just wanted to look like you," Rin was still looking down, "you are so pretty Mommy. I wanted to look like a grown up, just like you do."

"Rin, sweetie," Kagome sighed, walking forward to hold her in her arms, "that is so sweet. But you are just a little girl! There is no reason for you to be wearing makeup. You're perfectly beautiful without it."

"But I want to wear it Okaa-san. Himes wear makeup."

I'll tell you what," Kagome pulled her away so she could see her delicate smile, "how about you and I go out, replace this make up, and I'll put some on you. Does that sound good?"

She sniffed, and then nodded slowly as her lips bent back into a smile.

"Okay," Kagome stroked her puppy ears, "we'll do that. But before we go out, I think we should take all this off your face. Don't you agree?

"Yes," she nodded again, "I look a little scary." Kagome had to admit it made her laugh. At least Rin had known she had over done it!

"Well, that's because when you put on makeup, you are not to use that much," Kagome tapped her little button nose, "but don't worry. When I get through with you, you'll see that the less you put on, the better it looks!" **(A trick most girls need to learn XD)**

**XXX**

When Sesshomaru returned home for dinner that night, Rin was so excited to show him the little make over Kagome had given her that she ran all the way down the stairs.

"Be careful Rin!" Kagome called nervously after her. She left off the third to last step and landed neatly on her feet **(see not only cats can)**. Kagome sighed and playfully rolled her eyes. Her personality was a hundred percent like hers.

"Otou-san! Otou-san!" she yelled excitedly as she darted to the front door. Following calmly after her, Kagome leaned against the wall as she jumped up and down in front of Sesshomaru, who eyes had softened by seeing her.

"Good evening Rin." He greeted her with a small but loving smile, "what has gotten my pup so excited?"

"Do you see it Otou-san?" Rin asked happily as she pointed to her face, "See it?"

"See what?"

"Okaa-san gave me a makeover!" Rin cheered, "She put makeup on me and everything!" Instantly, Kagome could see Sesshomaru's brow furrow. "Look Otou-san. Mommy put on blush and lip gloss, and an itty bit of eye shadow! Do you like it?"

"Uh...yes. It is very nice," Sesshomaru raised his eyes towards Kagome. She could tell he wasn't pleased.

"Rin," Kagome suggested sweetly, "why don't you go sit at the table with Shippo? Dinner is almost ready."

Rin darted out of the room, leaving Kagome to deal with a not pleased Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, why did you put makeup on our four year old daughter?" Sesshomaru deadpanned.

The only response Kagome could this of? "Well, you should have seen what she did to herself before I got to her."

* * *

**I think every girl has gone into her mother's make-up lol!**

**Rin will always be a daughter's girl**

**Until next time, but tell what you think!**


	6. Auburn

**Back with another chapter.**

**Rin and Shippo: 9 years old**

* * *

Chapter 5: Auburn

"Rin, you are so annoying"

"Ha! That is funny coming from you!"

"Shut Up! At least I'm not a cry baby!"

"Oh yeah? At least I look like Otou-san and Okaa-san!"

Shippo's eyes snapped open and he stared at Rin in disbelief. She, in turn, look away with guilt in her eyes for a moment, but quickly returned to her hostile glare.

"Hn!" Shippo stuck his nose up and stomped away, pretending that it did not affect him. Inside, however he was deeply hurt. Rin knew for a fact that Shippo's appearance and hair colour was a major insecurity for him, and she typically left him alone with it. In the heat of the moment, however, she had clearly forgotten their silent truce.

Trudging inside, Shippo tried his best to avoid his Otou-san, who was watching the stock market on TV. Unfortunately for him, Sesshomaru was an Inu Taiyoukai, who quickly spotted him.

"Shippo," he greeted.

"Uh...Ohayou...Otou-san..." he murmured, attempting to race up the stairs. Once again, he was stopped by his voice.

"Is something the matter?"

Taking a deep breath, Shippo responded, "No. I'm fine"

"That does not sound like someone who is fine," Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in the doorway, his usually cold amber eyes, were now warm and soft, "What is wrong pup?" Shippo bent his brow and growled lowly.

"You won't understand," Shippo looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes, that would make Sesshomaru proud, "so don't even bother"

"Watch how you speak to me, pup" Sesshomaru growled out. Abruptly remembering he was talking to his son, Sesshomaru softened his voice and continued, "Very well if that is the case, when you are ready to talk, then you can find me."

"Yes, Otou-san," Shippo sighed.

Sesshomaru watched with concern as Shippo marched up the stairs. Something was definitely wrong with the pup, and he intended on finding out what it was.

"Hey, Sesshou!"

Sesshomaru slightly flinched (because Sesshomaru never jumps) as he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his shoulders, although he quickly relaxed when he realized it was just Kagome. She was grinning boldly at him, her blue eyes glittering as she looked at him.

"You are being awfully affectionate," Sesshomaru teased lightly, giving Kagome a knowing glance.

"I'm just in that kind of mood," Kagome shrugged as she pressed a kiss against Sesshomaru's cheek before pulling away.

"You might not be for much longer," Sesshomaru sighed, "I do believe we have a problem."

"With what?" Kagome tilted her head innocently.

"Not what. Who."

"Alright," Kagome placed her hands on her hips, "who do we have a problem with?"

"Shippo. Something is wrong with him."

"What made you come to such a conclusion?"

"He was outside with Rin before, and then he came running in. I could tell he was trying to avoid me. When I asked him, he seemed pretty irritated." It still amazed Kagome how much Sesshomaru talked now.

"I wonder what is the matter then?"

"He would not say."

"I'll go talk to him," Kagome suggested, "is he upstairs?"

Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome walked up the steps, taking note of the closed door that led to Shippo's room.

"Shippo?" Kagome called as she knocked on the door.

"What?" Shippo muffled voice replied.

"Can I come in?" Kagome asked carefully. She knew Shippo's personality was very much like her own, and the young hanyou was unpredictable, and would snap without warning.

"I guess," Shippo replied with disinterest. Kagome turned the doorknob and pulled the door back, finding Shipp spread out across his bed with his head buried under his pillow.

"Shippo, your father told me something happened with you," Kagome sat down next to him, "is that correct?"

"Shippo," Kagome got a little stern, "take your face from under the pillow." Sighing, Shippo lifted his head up, giving Kagome an agitated look. "What is the matter?"

"Rin made fun of me," Shippo grumbled. This provoked Kagome to raise a dry eyebrow.

"What did she say?"

"She said that I don't like you neither Otou-san," Shippo looked away in disgust. Kagome sighed deeply, knowing she'd have to scold Rin for her action later. "I hate my hair, and I hate the way I look Okaa-san!"

"You have no reason to hate the way you look sweetie," Kagome touched the pup's cheek, "you have very unique and beautiful features. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"But I am!" Shippo cried, "all I ever do is get made fun of my looks. I look more like a Kitsune than I do a Inu! Even Hakudōshi said he doesn't believe that am an Inu or that I am you and Otou-san's real son!"

"Because Hakudōshi can be extremely rude at times," Kagome responded, "just like his father." Hakudōshi was Naraku's nine year old son who Shippo harboured a strong dislike for.

"Didn't you hate your eye colour and hair when you were my age?" Shippo asked.

"Surprisingly, no," Kagome shook her head, "I always loved my wavy hair and the fact that I had blues eyes, which were unique to Japan. Also the fact that I could do so much more with my hair and Kikyo was even more fun. It made been distinguished from Kikyo even easier,"

"I don't blame you," Shippo furrowed his brow, "If I wasn't a boy and my features I don't think I would be able to stand being mixed up with Rin."

"See how much worse it would be?" Kagome winked playfully.

"Yeah..." Shippo looked down sheepishly at his feet as a little grin appeared on his cute face.

"Don't be embarrassed by your features, and don't take Hakudōshi on" Kagome gave Shippo a tight hug, "you got your Kitsune look from my side of the family, but you know that you are an inu pup. Everyone is just jealous that you can pass for both an Inu and Kitsune!"

"I suppose so," Shippo blushed.

"Besides, one day, you are going to meet someone who thinks your features are the greatest thing in the world."

"You think?"

"I wouldn't lie to you," Kagome smiled as she ran her fingers through Shippo's long wavy auburn tresses, "just wait and see."

Shippo thought for a moment before nodding and looking up at the miko. "Thanks Okaa-san."

"Don't mention it," Kagome gave her son a Kitsune-like grin before walking out the room and heading downstairs, where she saw Sesshomaru waiting by the staircase.

"Well?" He inquired, "How did it go?"

"Just fine," Kagome beamed, "I worked everything out with him. I'll need to have a little talk with our daughter later, but Shippo is getting better now.

"That is acceptable then," Sesshomaru said as he looked Kagome over.

"What are you thinking about?" She giggled.

"Has anyone told you that you look and act like a Kitsune?"

* * *

**I hope this was not a confusing chapter. I did not want to change Shippo's appearance simply because he is Kagome and Sesshomaru's biological son. So I made it seem that Kitsunes and obviously mikos are part of Kagome's family tree to explain why Shippo still have his looks.**

**Depending on how this week goes, there might be an update soon.**

**Thanks again for the support for this story.**


	7. Mother's Day Fiasco

**Bold I must give myself a pat on the back, I do believe I am on a roll right now.**

**Big thanks going out those who are reviewing, especially: LoveInTheBattleField, lakeya2700, Adomani, ZyiareHellsing.  
**

**Rin and Shippo: 6 years old**

**Daisuke: 9 months old**

**First time having the whole family together. Yes I know it is not Mother's Day!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Mother's Day Fiasco

"WAKE UP OKAA-SAN!"

Kagome grumbled quietly and slowly opened her eyes. She could sense and see Rin and Shippo jumping excitedly around her, trying to wake up the miko. Kagome knew the twins were excited, but right now she did not have the strength to get up. So was too tired. However, the next thing that she noticed did the trick.

Crawling right near Shippo and Rin's bouncing feet was little Daisuke, giggling as he moved closer to his mother.

"Guys, be careful!" Kagome gasped as she jumped up, grapping the little hanyou. Daisuke, clearly unaware of how close he had been to being stepped on, growled/yipped happily in Kagome's arms.

"Gomenasai Okaa-san," Rin apologised, "but it is a big day!"

"It's Mother's Day!" Shippo beamed as he sat next to his mother.

"You are absolutely right," Kagome giggled, patting Shippo on the head.

"We got you presents Okaa-san," Rin added, "because you are our Mommy!"

"Daisuke did nothing though," Shippo looked accusingly at the pup held by Kagome.

"Da," Daisuke babbled, waving his little arms in the air. All the pup at the moment could do was make simple noises, occasionally blurting out words such as 'dada' and 'mama'.

"Dai is just a baby," Kagome laughed as she kissed the baby's cheek, "I'm sure when she gets older he would love to help."

"I guess," Shippo shrugged, "but that doesn't matter right now! We have to go get your present from Otou-san's closet! Come on Rin!"

Rin nodded and followed her brother off the bed and into their father's closet. Kagome smiled as she watched the two pups make a mess of their father's spotless and organised closet. Daisuke biting eagerly at her slender arm.

"Are your teeth bothering you, sweetie?" Kagome asked while raising the pup's head.

"Bo," Daisuke cooed, sticking his fingers in his mouth.

"Kagome?"

"Perfect!" Kagome smiled. Looking back at Daisuke, she continued, "Otou-san can bring you one of your teething rings. That will make you feel better!"

"Ma...ma..." Daisuke whimpered, fussing as he began to cry.

"Now, now, no need to get upset sweetie!" Kagome soothed as she rocked the pup back and forth, "no crying Daisuke!"

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru was now in the doorway, his voice and face looked annoyed.

"Sesshou, take goodness!" Kagome sighed, "Could you go get a teething ring for Daisuke? Her teeth are bothering her."

"Sure," Sesshomaru sighed, "But I'm having a bit of a problem downstairs..."

"Can't it wait?" Kagome frowned gently, "He is getting really fussy now."

"This Sesshomaru do not believe that would be such a smart idea..." Sesshomaru slide his fingers through his long silver hair. Kagome was about to reply, when something caught her attention, causing her eyes to narrow in confusion.

"Do you smell something burning?" Kagome inquired.

"That is the problem!" Sesshomaru once again sighed.

"What happen?" Kagome's tone suddenly became deathly serious.

"Another surprise the pups had for you was a breakfast." Sesshomaru shook his head, "However, it seems that leaving them to their own devices was not the brightest decision."

"That is because they cannot cook Sesshomaru!" Kagome stormed, hopping out of bed. Running out of the room, she thrust Daisuke into Sesshomaru's arms, yelling over her shoulder to "watch after him!"

Kagome bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen, her eyes locked intently on the kitchen.

Kagome groaned. Pancake batter was all over the floor; in a bowl there was egg yolk with pieces of eggshells. There was burnt toast in toaster still. Orange juice was spilled all over the counter. There were also knives and folks on the floor, along with the stove still on, in which she instantly turned off.

Though her kitchen was a mess, it was not as bad as she thought it would be. Though the stove being on and the knives and folks being on the floor did make her a bit nervous. Ever since she became a mother, the miko was much more cautious about things. The thought of anything harming her pups was a bit too much for her to take. It basically only took her 20 minutes to get her kitchen back to being spotless.

"Okaa-san, are you okay?" Shippo came charging into the kitchen, the emerald eyes full of fear.

"Everything is just fine sweetie," Kagome knelt down to the pup and kissed his nose, 'don't worry."

"Are we in trouble?" Shippo murmured.

"No you guys are not in trouble," Kagome brushed his hair back, "It was so sweet of you guys to want to make me breakfast for Mother's Day!"

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru looked through the door cautiously, Daisuke chewing on his shirt to relieve the pain of his incoming canines.

"It is alright." Kagome reassured.

"This Sesshomaru apologises for not keeping a better eye on the pups" Sesshomaru murmured.

"It is fine."

"Da!" Daisuke reached up towards Ash, and then to Misty, his amber eyes blinking rapidly.

"Guess he's still a little fussy," Sesshomaru looked down at his shirt and grimaced at the amount of drool Daisuke had left on it.

"He'll be fussy as long as those teeth are coming in," Kagome sighed, taking the little boy from Sesshomaru, "isn't that right, baby?"

"Ma," Daisuke frowned, burying his head into Kagome's chest.

"I'll go get that teething ring," Sesshomaru sighed, walking over to the freezer.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! I got your present!"

Rin was grinning from ear to ear as she ran in holding a fairly large box, all wrapped up in a bright fuchsia paper.

"Rin, be careful!" Sesshomaru sternly as he looked over his shoulder, "what's in the box is very..."

But he was interrupted by Rin tripping over her feet, squeaking as the present went flying out of her hands and onto the floor, the sound of shattering clearly audible.

"Fragile," Sesshomaru sighed, closing the freezer door.

"Oops," Rin covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide in horror. How could she destroy her mother's present, on such a special day like this? Kagome, meanwhile, couldn't help but to laugh softly. "It is not funny Okaa-san!" Rin cried out.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome smiled sympathetically; "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Then why did you laugh? Rin pouted.

"Because," Kagome smirked as she bent down to pick up the destroyed present, "first I had to deal with a messy kitchen, and now thing. I can't help but laugh just a little!"

"I guess," Rin frowned.

"It's alright darling," Misty pulled the little girl close, "I'm sure I can fix...whatever this is. Maybe I should open it first."

Rin nodded hesitantly and watched with held breath as Kagome opened up the gift. Kagome pulled out a plate, obviously painted by Shippo and Rin. The serving dish was split into about 4 pieces, but this made Kagome smiled even more.

"I love it!" Kagome cheered, "And the breaks aren't too bad. All we need to do is glue them back together! How does that sound?"

"Alright," Rin mumbled, hope shining in her big dark ember eyes.

Kagome sighed contently as she stood back up, still holding on to the shattered plate. It was also always nice get breaks from her job at the museum, but when you were a mother, well, there were never any breaks. Not even on Mother's Day.

And for whatever reason, Kagome would not trade it up for the world.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is completed! See you guys later!**


	8. The Tooth Fairies

**Back with another chapter.**

**In this chapter I used the Japanese currency, Yen. **

**¥100 = $1**

******¥ 500 $5**

**Rin: 5 years old**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Tooth Fairies

If Sesshomaru and Kagome had ¥100 for every time Rin and Shippo ruined a romantic moment, they would have a lot of yen. Money however, in this situation, would actually come in handy.

It was an early autumn day when the couple was in their backyard. Somehow, an intense argument had turned into heavy make out session. Sesshomaru's fingers ran ghostly up and down her spine, as tongues clashed for dominants. A clash of dominants that Sesshomaru easily won. Kagome fingers threaded through Sesshomaru's silver mane. However, this intense moment was broken by a single cry.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!"

Sesshomaru let out a growl as he pulled away. Kagome groaned in displeasure, but stood up straight as well. Looking over Sesshomaru's shoulder, she found Rin racing towards the pain, her face appearing quite frantic.

"Rin, is something the matter?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I…I don't know!" Rin grumbled, her dark amber eyes filling up with tears.

"What is the matter, Rin?" Sesshomaru kneeled down to her level.

"My tooth fell out!" Rin wailed, holding up a tiny white square. Sesshomaru looked at her mouth, where there was in fact a vacant spot sitting where het right upper front tooth had previously been. "Am I gonna' die?"

"Of course not pup!" Sesshomaru let out a tiny chuckle, "this is a good thing!"

"How?" Rin asked in horror.

"It means that your adult teeth are ready to come in," Kagome smiled comforting the girl, "you're becoming a big girl!"

"What do I do with this?" Rin examined the tooth that resided in her palm, "do I throw it out?"

"No!" Kagome huffed, jumping down to hold Rin's wrist. "You don't throw it out sweetie!"

"So what do I do with it?" Rin sounded highly confused with her mother's reaction.

"Quite simple," Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, "you put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy."

Rin eyes grew in wonder at the suggestion. "Who's the tooth fairy, Tou-san?"

But before Sesshomaru could answer, Kagome butted in, "The tooth fairy is a fairy, of course, which comes during the night for lost baby teeth. She takes the tooth back with her and in its place, leaves some money for you!"

The reason for the interruption was for the fact Sesshomaru was a spoilsport. Kagome knew that if she had allowed Sesshomaru to answer Rin's question, he would have told her something along the lines of 'Hn, the tooth fairy is simply a myth ningens made up to occupy themselves.'

"And what does she do with the teeth?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Does it matter?" Kagome rubbed the little hanyou's dog ears, "you will get money!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and smugly said, "Weren't you the one that said money is not the most important thing?"

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru, the thought of purifying him where he stood was highly appealing at the moment.

"I did say that, but the tooth fairy loves to make kids happy."

"So I put this under my pillow?" Rin held up the tooth yet again.

"Hai," Kagome nodded, "just leave it there, and you'll have a nice surprise in the morning!" Rin smiled and kipped off towards the house, leaving her parents to look at one another in contemplation.

"I am surprise that Shippo has yet to lose a tooth as yet." Sesshomaru stood up.

"I read that girls no matter human, demon or hanyou usually girls lose their first tooth before boys do," Kagome mused. Glancing back at Sesshomaru, she continued, "so who's gonna be the tooth fairy?"

"Do you honestly believe that this Sesshomaru would stoop so low to play a make believe character?" Sesshomaru asked condescently, as he walked towards the porch door.

Kagome sighed. Typical Sesshomaru, always believing he is above everyone else.

"I guess you are right. It wasn't like you would have made a decent tooth fairy to begin with" Kagome said sly.

Sesshomaru stopped walking. Hook.

He turned to face Kagome. Line.

"So you believe this Sesshomaru, would not make a decent tooth fairy?" Sinker.

"You heard me," Kagome smirked, "you know that compared to me, you'd make a lousy tooth fairy."

"Now you know that is false, miko," Sesshomaru growled out.

"Prove it."

"Very well." Sesshomaru growled, "We will both go tonight, and we will see who makes the better tooth fairy."

Kagome nodded as he grinned deviously, a trait her Kitsune ancestors would be proud of. "You're on, Lord Fluffy!"

**XXX**

Just past ten o' clock, with Rin fast asleep in her bed, Sesshomaru and Kagome peaked through the crack left by the slightly open door to make sure everything was going according to plan.

"Everything is in order," Sesshomaru commented, while smelling to see if any of his pups were awake.

"She's a heavy sleeper to be honest," Kagome whispered, "so she shouldn't wake up.

"I'll go first," Sesshomaru puffed out his chest proudly. Kagome rolled her eyes as he pulled the door back in order to slip into the room. With stealth, Sesshomaru pressed himself against the dark purple wall of his daughter's room and edged closer and closer to her bed. In one swift motion, using his demon speed, Sesshomaru retrieved the tooth from underneath Rin's pillow and left ¥100 in its place.

"It would seem that it is your turn miko," Sesshomaru arrogantly stated as he stepped out of the room.

Shaking her head, Kagome marched into the room, not bothering to using any flashy moves. Instead, she simply walked across the floor, leaned down, and stuffed the money underneath the hanyou's pillow walking out with a smirk on her face.

"She is a heavy sleeper," Sesshomaru growled out, as he turned his face away from his mate.

Giggling, Kagome headed towards the couple's room and announced in a song like way "We'll see in the morning."

**XXX**

As Kagome was in the process of making breakfast the next morning, and Sesshomaru reading the paper at the table, when Rin came charging down the stairs, her face as bright as the sun.

"Good morning, pup" Sesshomaru looking up from his paper, "you very excited."

"Tou-san, the tooth fairy came!" Rin began to jump up and down. "My tooth is gone! And there was money there instead!"

"Just like Kaa-san and I said, right?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Yeah," Rin nodded quickly before pouting and looking at her mother, "but I'm confused, Okaa-san."

"Why's that, baby?"

"Are there two tooth fairies?"

Sesshomaru once again looked up from his paper at the inquiry, and Kagome simply giggled in response.

"No dear, there's only one. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, because there two different kinds of money under my pillow," Kagome held them up, "see? There is ¥100 and, then there is ¥500!"

Sesshomaru gasped quietly and glared at Kagome. No she didn't!

"Hm. Now that is strange, do you think?" Kagome mused playfully, "Maybe she left the ¥100 under your pillow and before she left, decided to be more generous!"

"Oh," Rin lowered the money, "that makes sense. And that's good, because I like the ¥500 a lot better!"

"I'm glad to hear that." Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's eyes burning into the back of her head. "Now, why don't you go and play with Shippo? You can all come back down when breakfast is ready."

"Okay!" Rin smiled again, and bounded back up the stairs.

"What happened to _money is not everything_?" Sesshomaru imitated Kagome's voice, "Well?"

"Money isn't everything Sesshomaru," Kagome shook her head as she turned around to give her mate a triumphant smirk. "It does come in handy when it comes to beating your egotistical mate, however."

Sesshomaru growled. Kagome, however, must have found it absolutely hysterical, because she kept on laughing at the Daiyoukai all morning long.

* * *

**Poor Sesshomaru, such a sore loser. But you have to admit Kagome got him good.**

**Until next time guys.**

**Loving the support this story is getting. Once again thank you guys!**


	9. What This Story Is About

Hey guys,

I'm sorry if you got excited, if you thought this alert was an update.

This is simply let us call it a memo, of some sort, addressing what **Discord1's **reviewed.

Now I appreciate every reviewers opinion, as they motivate me to continue writing.

But somehow I felt that I left out the most important part of why I'm putting my stories up on fanfic. And

that is for my followers, reviewers etc. to know who I am as a writer. And this is what this update is really.

From what I can see I can categorise Discord1 as a veteran writer of fanfics, so please don't feel that I

bashing you or putting you on the spot. This story is not a continuous story, and I will put the blame on myself, if you thought that, as I didn't specify in my summary. This story follows Sesshomaru and Kagome's family on specific days, that I feel is important for them to go through. You stated my first chapter was too short, but that was a simple prologue to where I am taken this story. However I do hope you continue reading, but that is up to you. I do hope the rest you guys are enjoying the story so far.

Maybe when I complete this story, or even when I feel more confident in my writing skills, I will branch off into doing 'full stories'. As I have many ideas in mind. I may do a poll to see what you guys think of these ideas. I am also open to ideas, so you can either drop suggestions in your reviews or private messages me with your thoughts

Keep your fingers cross there might be updates all through the weekend. Bye-Bye.


	10. The Pacifier War

**Decided to give you guys a treat, to apologise for the rant I posted. So here is Chapter 8**

**Rin and Shippo: 5 years old.**

**Daisuke: 1 month old.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Pacifier War

"Such a good pup you are."

Stroking the newborn pup's soft cheek, Sesshomaru watched intently as his eyes closed. Daisuke had proven to be a well behaved pup so far, but just like any infant, he had his fussy days, and today was one of them. He'd been crying, screaming, growling and whimpering all morning, much to Sesshomaru and Kagome's frustration. Not even Fluffy, his favourite stuffed companion, could calm him down.

Fortunately, Sesshomaru seemed to have found a solution to Daisuke's crankiness: his pacifier. Sesshomaru lost count how many he had thanked Kami for provided ningen's the capability for creating such a useful product.

Shippo and Rin had never liked the things when they were babies, but Daisuke always stayed nice and quiet when he had done. All Sesshomaru had to do was make sure that the pacifier stayed in his mouth, and everything would be just fine.

Kagome had dragged everyone out to the supermarket in order for her to buy groceries, especially for what she needed to make dinner for tonight. Knowing that Sesshomaru had a strong dislike for shopping, even for food, she had ordered him to watch after the three children like as watchdog.

"Let's get cookies Tou-san!" Rin suggested excitedly, running circles around her tired father.

"Ask your mother first," Sesshomaru sighed, "I am truly not in the mood, pup."

"Why not?" Rin asked curiously.

"Not now Rin. Simply wait until she comes back to inquiry about the cookies."

The young hanyou nodded, her black tresses bobbing up and down and continue running around the store looking at things that caught her eye.

Unlike his sister, the young boy was not happy about being at the supermarket. In fact, he didn't like doing anything when his baby brother was in the vicinity. Jealousy ran through Shippo's veins like vital nourishment. So he stood by Sesshomaru's legs, arms folded with a little look of annoyance on his face.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called sweetly, striding up next to her mate. Holding up a jar of sauce, she proceeded to question, "Does this look like the right thing to you?"

"How should this Sesshomaru know?" Sesshomaru knitted his eyebrows, "they all look the same."

"But they don't have to usual one that I go for," Kagome complained, "and I don't want to food to taste weird."

"This Sesshomaru believes that it would be fine," Sesshomaru rolled his tired eyes, wanting nothing than to lower himself to just lay on the floor and go to sleep.

As Kagome continued to complain about the sauce to Sesshomaru, Shippo stepped away from his father in order to peer into Daisuke's stroller. He stared at the tiny boy, his eyes shut and the pacifier occupying his mouth. And that's when the most brilliant idea came to Shippo.

"Are you positive?" Kagome asked worriedly, examining the jar like it was the most important piece to solving world hunger.

"Kagome, for the hundredth time, its fine," Sesshomaru groaned. Before Kagome could come back with another assuring inquiry, the sound of high pitched crying filled the air, causing both her and Sesshomaru to look down.

It was in fact Daisuke bawling, and his pacifier was nowhere to be found.

"What? Where did that blasting thing go?" Sesshomaru growled, smacking his hand over his head. He couldn't stand anymore of his pup's wailing. That pacifier was a life saver, and now it has disappeared! "It has to be around here somewhere!" Sesshomaru grumbled, peeking into the stroller. It didn't appear as if the pacifier had fallen out anywhere in there. And it was nowhere on the ground either.

"Oh, my sweet, don't cry!" Kagome hushed. Placing the sauce on a nearby shelf, she lifted the boy out of the stroller and began rocking him back and forth, shushing him the whole time. Sesshomaru took another look into the stroller, but the pacifier definitely wasn't in there.

"This is ridiculous," Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, "where could it have possible gone?"

"I don't know!" Kagome replied frantically as she bounced the baby up and down, "maybe he spit it out somewhere!"

"It is nowhere to be seen on the ground," Sesshomaru shook his head. Looking down at his feet, he saw Rin looking around curiously. Shippo, however, was nowhere in sight. "Rin, where is your brother?"

"I don't know," Rin shrugged innocently.

A familiar wave of giggles was not being intertwined with Daisuke's screeching. Looking ahead, Sesshomaru found Shippo standing at the end of the aisle, Daisuke's sky blue pacifier held tightly in his right hand.

"SHIPPO!" Sesshomaru barked in a voice too loud for the indoors. Daisuke's sobs became louder as well, causing Sesshomaru to look rather regretful. Frustrated and tired Kagome glared at the back of Sesshomaru's head and marched towards Shippo.

"Shippo," she ordered sternly, "give be back the pacifier."

Shippo smirked deviously and shook his head/

"Shippo Natsu Taisho," Kagome growled, "give it to me. Now!"

For once, Kagome's angry tone did not affect the little hanyou, none whatsoever. Instead, he raced past his mother, right in the direction of Sesshomaru. Having had enough, Sesshomaru leaned down and tried to grab the pup, but he was simply too fast to be caught, in the state that Sesshomaru was in.

"Shippo!" Kagome stormed, "get back here and quit acting like a brat!"

This demand was met by an ever more furious wave of giggles, and all Kagome could do was groan and hang her head in shame.

"Oh, why did he have to take after you?" Sesshomaru complained, taken Daisuke from Kagome to place him back into the stroller, in order to go after their mischievous son.

"I'm sorry," was Kagome's downtrodden remark as Sesshomaru ran off in a huff. After processing his words, however, Kagome furrowed her brow and called out, "I am not a brat, you dumb dog!"

* * *

**Poor Sesshomaru, he can never get a break.**

**To be honest this was not suppose to be Chapter 8, but my original idea was not coming out the way I wanted it to. So this is a substitute. Hope you guys enjoy. See you!**


	11. The Tantrum

**Hey guys, back with another chapter. I couldn't stop laughing while writing this chapter.**

**Rin: 3 years old**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Tantrum

"Otou-sama, can I have it? Can I?

Sesshomaru growled inwardly as Rin held up a stuffed toy, her dark amber eyes gleaming as she looked up at her father. In usual circumstance, he would have said yes in a heartbeat. As the Western Lord, and practically owning all of Japan, Sesshomaru had numerous resources of income, and would do anything to make his pups happy.

Kagome, however, had demanded that such behaviour needed to be stop immediately. She was afraid that twins were becoming too spoiled, so by her orders, one Sesshomaru would never lived down if it got out, Sesshomaru could no longer give into the pups' requests.

"Onegai Otou-sama? Onegai?"

Sesshomaru sighed and averted his gaze from his little girl. He didn't want to see the look on his little hime's face when he had to say that one malicious word.

"No, Rin" Sesshomaru said, he growled inwardly, as the word sounded so strange to his ears.

"Huh?" Rin blinked, lowering the toy to her chest.

"You cannot have it pup," Sesshomaru still couldn't lay his eyes on the child, "This Sesshomaru apologises." He could feel his inner beast beginning to tug at its chains, for denying their pup of something she wanted.

"Why not?" Rin frowned.

"Because I said so Rin, now leave it be."

There was no reaction. Slowly, Sesshomaru turned to look at Rin. Her face seemed like it was frozen, although an unrecognizable expression had made a permanent vacation on it. He could see the glint in her eyes, but it was not one of happiness or innocence. In a way, it could almost be described as evil. However the 'look' passed.

Sesshomaru breathed out heavily, relieved that Rin was able to take the news so well. Maybe saying no to his children was not as apprehensive as he made it out to be.

"I WANT IT! GIVE IT TO ME!"

Sesshomaru grew wide eyed. Turning back around, he found Rin red in the face, imagine a tomato, and stomping her feet, still holding onto the plush toy for dear life.

"Rin, you will stop this ridiculous outburst!" Sesshomaru implored. The twins had done embarrassing things before, but this certainly had to be one of the worst so far. It was even more unbecoming because it was Rin and not Shippo starting the outburst. Rin, however, wasn't about to grant or concede to her father's demand.

"I WANT IT!" Rin screamed, her eyes narrowing in anger and her doggy ears now laid backwards flat. Sesshomaru glanced slightly over his shoulder and found some people to be staring at both him and Rin with stunned and unbelieving looks. 'Oh how wonderful,' Sesshomaru thought dully.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru tried again. Instead, the little dark hair hanyou growled lowly and moved closer to Sesshomaru in order to hit his leg. They were more like pats, considering she was only three years old and didn't have much strength. And also being the Western Lord being over a few centuries old, such hits could not compared to those to the Feudal Era. "You will cease hitting me, pup!"

"Give me my toy!" Rin barked, her voice lowering ever so slightly, there was no denying this was his pup. "You owe me a toy!"

_You owe me a toy._ Sesshomaru grimaced at the phrase. He could've sworn he'd heard those words or something similar to, before. Now what was it? Oh yeah.

_You owe me Sesshomaru!_

Sighing, Sesshomaru took the toy form Rin and declared, "Very well. I will buy you the toy. However, your mother cannot know of this! Do I make myself clear, Rin?"

"Yes," Rin nodded, a little smile appearing on her face. "Thank you Otou-sama!"

"Let us be on our way," Sesshomaru stated tensely, willing himself not to growl at his pup.

As his young daughter followed him, Sesshomaru couldn't believe what had been bestowed upon him and contemplated how much he had changed. Typically if it was from anyone else he would not have taken such behaviours, but it was his pup. Sure, the looks had matched up from the beginning, except for the hair colour, but the personality was really beginning to shine through and had proven exactly what Sesshomaru had suspected and feared.

He had a mini Kagome on his hands. These were about to be some long and trying years.

* * *

**Kagome's worst fear is being realised lol!  
**

**I also have some news for you guys as well. I have stated before, that I have another Kagome X Sesshomaru fanfic in mind, it will not be in one-shot form, but into continuous chapters form. I do not know when I will begin production on it, but if you are interested in it, while review give me your thoughts.**

**See you guys next time!**


	12. Bedtime Companions

**I'm just horrible to both Sesshomaru and Kagome.**

**Rin and Shippo: 3 years old**

* * *

Chapter 10: Bedtime Companions

"Okaa-san...wake up Okaa-san!"

Kagome groaned and reluctantly opened her eyes. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, but eventually, she was able to see her little girl, Rin, hanging over her. Fear could be seen in her dark amber eyes and her bent into a frown.

"Rin, what is the matter, sweetie?" Kagome rubbed her eyes. She turned to look at the night stand to where the alarm clock resided. It read 1:45 AM. _What a lovely time to wake up_.

"Rin had a nightmare, Okaa-san," Rin whimpered, her little doggy ears laid flat on her head. "It was scawy."

"Do you want to sleep here with us? Kagome asked the little hanyou. Rin nodded happily and climbed over her mother, accidently hitting Kagome in the back, as she climbed over the miko. Kagome grimaced in pain, but controlled herself from saying anything out loud. For she knew Rin did not mean to hit her.

Pulling the covers up, Rin settled herself between her mother and father, since there wasn't much space in between them. Sesshomaru liked to sleep closer to Kagome, so whenever one of twins came over for a sleep over, it involved pushing the daiyoukai off to the side.

The little nudge caused Sesshomaru to growl softly in his sleep, but otherwise it didn't disturb the slumbering youkai.

"Are you comfortable there?" Kagome asked sleepily.

Rin burrowed herself deeper into the mattress, pulling the comforter all the way up to cover the lower half of her face and pressing her head into the side of her mother's pillow.

"Yes, I am," Rin's young and chime-like voice replied.

"Alright then," Kagome sleepily sighed and closed her eyes once again. "Good night, my darling."

"Night, Okaa-san!"

The room settled into an eerie but comfortable silence for another half an hour. For Kagome, however, it felt like only 10 minutes had passed. For once those 30 minutes had passed by, Kagome once again heard the sound of little footsteps, and then felt the presence of someone hovering over her.

Sighing once again, Kagome opened her eyes and found herself staring right into Shippo's sea foam green eyes.

"What is the matter, Shippo?" Kagome yawned.

"Mommy, I heawd a scawy noise in my room," Shippo crawled closer to his mother. "I think monsters are in my closet."

"Oh baby, there are no such things as monsters,"

"Then it was a ghost!" Shippo's eyes grew wide in terror.

"Shippo, there's no such thing as ghosts either."

"Yes there are!" Shippo gasped. "If there is youkai, there got to be ghosts as well Okaa-san! What if it some type of ghost youkai in the closet, Okaa-san!"

"Let me guess," Kagome turned around to look up at the ceiling. "You want to sleep with me and Tou-san."

"Can I?" Shippo nodded.

"Very well," Kagome sighed, inching closer to the edge of the bed in order to make space for Shippo. "Come lie down, then."

Shippo threw himself down on Kagome and rolled off into the vacant space. By throwing himself he had knocked some wind out of Kagome by laying on her. The young miko was not groaning quietly and holding her stomach.

Getting comfortable between his twin and mother, Shippo had quickly fallen back to sleep, without so much as a 'good night' to his tired mother.

"Well, at least there will be no more disturbance, now that they are both in here." Kagome muttered to herself as she drifted back to sleep.

Or so she thought.

Kagome was abruptly woken up later, by someone kicking her in the leg. Opening her eyes once again, Kagome realized that Shippo was practically sleeping on top of her, and his legs were frantically sputtering out in his sleep.

Groaning, Kagome sat up and gathered the sleeping pup into her arms. She had to be extremely careful, for he was a light sleeper, but Kagome managed to move him off her without waking him up. Looking over her shoulder as she laid back down, Kagome peered over at the alarm clock and took note of the time: 4:13 AM.

_Why can't I just get some sleep?_ Kagome mentally asked herself as she burrowed back down and closed her eyes.

An hour and a half later, Kagome was once again awoken for the fourth time that morning.

However, this time, Shippo was laying across her horizontally, his little feet resting towards the edge of the bed and his head and outstretched arms taking up space in the middle of the bed.

Sesshomaru must have moved closer to Kagome in the last hours, because he was now lying on his side and not on his back. Rin was hanging onto him, one arm around his should the other arm around his neck. Her left leg was hanging over Sesshomaru's side, while the right remained on the bed. Her head was nestled between his neck, and every now and then, the foot that was hanging over Sesshomaru's body would give him a little nudge, causing the daiyoukai to whine and contort his face in sleep.

Sighing, Kagome tried to gently push Shippo off of her, without any luck. She turned slowly to the left, hoping that the little hanyou would roll off. Unfortunately, Shippo had other plans. As Shippo snuggled closer to her chest, basically cutting Kagome oxygen supply off.

'It would seem I have become a human mattress,' Kagome sighed. 'No need to try and go back to sleep now.'

At exactly that very moment, Sesshomaru seemed to have been in the same state of mind. His amber eyes slowly opened and, instead of his usual yawn, let out a quiet growl. Looking down to why he could not move his neck, he came to the realization for his less than peaceful sleep. The fact of the matter, his daughter was hanging onto him like he was a giant teddy bear.

Sesshomaru let out a rumble, trying to move his arm without disturbing Rin's sleep. He looked up and found Kagome wide awake and staring at him. Moving his eyes down further, he saw Shippo laying across Kagome's chest.

"Yes, we're both having a bit of fun this morning." Kagome stated.

"What are they doing here?" Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes shut repeatedly since he could not more any of his arms to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Rin had a nightmare," Kagome recanted, "and Shippo believed there were ghosts in the closet in his room."

"Did you not explain to him, such things do not exist?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Well, apparently , they do exist."

"What are you -"

"Ghost youkai."

"Hn"

"Sesshomaru, you have to understand they are only three," Kagome smiled sympathetically at her mate. "They are suppose to get scared at night sometimes and want to come and sleep with their Kaa-san and Tou-san."

"Do not get this Sesshomaru wrong." Sesshomaru refuted. "I do not mind at all that they are sleeping here. I just wish they weren't so...clingy while they slept."

"Okay, now there is something we both can agree on." Kagome nodded.

"Do you think they will be waking up anytime soon?" Sesshomaru frowned.

"As it is only 5 in the morning, so I can take an educated guess and say no." Grimacing, Kagome added, "I do believe they are pretty comfortable at the moment."

"That makes two out of the four," Sesshomaru growled softly.

"So, you wanna stay like this until they wake up?" Kagome glanced up at Sesshomaru again.

Twisting his mouth, Sesshomaru studied both Rin and Shippo's current positions and replied, "Do we really have a choice?"

"Oh great," Kagome rolled her eyes before closing them again, praying to Kami that sleep would be placed over her again.

"Kagome..."

"Yes?"

"...I can no longer feel my arms..."

"I can't breathe. So suck it up!"

* * *

**Well, another chapter completed. Be on the look out later this afternoon for my new story's first chapter. The story is called Only for Us. It is another Kagome X Sesshomaru fanfic.  
**

**See you guys.**


	13. Finding Trouble

**Hey guys *sweat-drops* How has it been?**

**I know know. It has been forever since I have updated this story. I was so busy with my other story and exams, that I completely forgot about this. But no worries I'm here with Chapter 11!**

**Daisuke: 5 years old**

* * *

Chapter 11: Finding Trouble

Daisuke Taisho was a perfect combination of his parents. It was obvious since the day of his birth.

He had Sesshomaru's face: his nose, mouth, silver hair and eye colour. The shape of his eyes matched that of Kagome's: large and round and also his milky skin tone. Though Daisuke's skin tone was a bit darker than his mothers.

Aside from physical attributes, Daisuke's personality also matched his parents. For the most part, he was a lot like Kagome. Sweet and unassuming, with an endless supply of energy and a knack for getting himself into trouble.

But if someone was to angry Daisuke, they had better run for cover.

Because that was when Sesshomaru's personality would shine through the little hanyou.

This fact was put on display one particular morning at the renowned Seigaku Prep School. Daisuke was standing besides two of his best friends, Natsu and Mina, proudly showing off an onyx pendant that was around his neck.

"It's so pretty!" Mina awed, her hazel chestnut eyes sparkled at the jewellery.

"It looks like it belongs to a princess," Natsu commented, getting excited at the thought.

"I love it, it's really cool," Daisuke beamed, moving it closer to his face so he could examine it better.

In the nearby corner, a young boy named Tamaki glared at Daisuke. He hated the little silver head hanyou with all of his might. Tamaki didn't even have a reason, really. Daisuke had never done anything to the boy. In fact, Daisuke always tried to be nice to him. But Tamaki, would have none of it; always going out of his way to make Daisuke miserable.

Huffing, Tamaki marched over to Daisuke and stood right over his shoulder, staring intensely at the silver head's pretty necklace.

"Hi Tamaki," Daisuke blinked as he turned around, "what's going on?"

Tamaki let his multicolour eyes (bird demon) linger on the necklace for just another second before staring Daisuke straight into his amber orbs.

"You're just a spoiled brat," Tamaki remarked snotty, folding his arms.

"What?" Daisuke looked taken back at the statement, while Natsu and Mina stood shocked behind him.

"You're spoiled, is what I said," Tamaki repeated once more, and stronger than the previous time, "you think you're so great because your parents will buy you whatever you want, like that necklace!"

"I'm not spoiled!" Daisuke shot back. "My parents don't buy me whatever I want! And this necklace do not belong to me, it belongs to my Daddy!"

"So why do you have it, then?" Tamaki rolled his eyes.

"He let me borrow it," Daisuke folded his hands into fists, "I told him it was pretty, so he let me wear it to school, as long as I promised to keep it safe!"

"No matter, you're still spoiled," Tamaki shrugged.

"Why you...!" Daisuke yelled as he lunged forward, attempting to attack the golden hair boy. Natsu and Mina both gasped and grabbed the enraged silver haired hanyou, attempting to hold him back from the still smirking Tamaki. "Let me go!" Daisuke demanded, "I'm going to hit him!"

"No Dai!" Natsu scolded, holding Daisuke a little more tightly.

"Daisuke, you're scaring me," Mina murmured, her raven hair falling over her scared eyes.

"Let me at him!" Daisuke cried, his fists flailing in the air.

"Daisuke, what is going on?"

The young hanyou and his two companions looked up to find their teacher standing over them and Tamaki, staring confusedly at the exhibit.

"Sensei, Tamaki called me a spoiled brat!" Daisuke shouted, "so I'm going to punch him in the mouth!"

"No Daisuke, such behaviour is unacceptable," Ms. Yukimura sighed as she took Natsu and Mina off their angry friend. Holding Daisuke back by the shoulder, Ms. Yukimura glanced at Tamaki and added, "And we don't call other people names, Tamaki."

Tamaki growled lowly, but offered no apology to Daisuke, who was still sneering at his assailant.

"Alright everyone," Ms. Yukimura sighed as she stood back up to her full height, "it's nap time! Everybody off to your mats."

Daisuke growled angrily to himself as he settled down on his rug, lying down with his hands under his head. Everyone else was soon on their mats as well, most of them falling asleep within minutes.

Tamaki, however, was not one of those children. He waited until Ms. Yukimura left the room to get something, at which point the door closed and the children were alone in the room. Smirking, Tamaki sat up and crawled over to Daisuke. Looking down, Tamaki grin grew wider when he saw that Daisuke was fast asleep.

With complete stealth, Tamaki reach down to unclasped the necklace off of Daisuke's neck. Holding it in his hands, Tamaki jumped up and scurried over to his locker, stuffing the necklace into his coat pocket before laying back down on his mat.

After the 50 minutes rest time, all the children were awaken, most of them yawning and stretching out their limbs from the helpful sleep.

Daisuke was busy rubbing his eyes, when suddenly something felt strange to him. It was almost as if something was missing. Taking his hands away from his eyes, Daisuke rubbed his ears, an action he did when he was thinking. It was until he looked at his chest, was when he realised.

"My Dad's necklace!" Daisuke shrieked, jumping up as he panicked. "It's gone.!"

"What's the matter Dai?" Natsu exclaimed as he ran over to the hanyou.

"The necklace my Dad let me borrow is gone!" Daisuke cried, his heart pounding uncontrollably.

"How could it be gone?" Natsu asked, "all we did was take a nap!"

"Somebody must have stolen it!" Daisuke growled, his amber eyes narrowing in anger.

"But who would do that?" Natsu asked confusingly.

Daisuke thought for a moment before his eyes widen in realisation. "Tamaki!"

Before Natsu could do anything, Daisuke whipped around and stormed towards the bird demon, easily tackling him to the ground.

"Ouch!" Tamaki yelped, his multicolour eyes burning. "What's wrong with you?"

"You stole my daddy's necklace!" Daisuke yelled, grabbing at the tie on Tamaki's shirt.

"I did not!" Tamaki retorted, kicking his legs furiously in an attempt to push Daisuke off of him.

"Alright you two, that's it!" Ms. Yukimura marched over and pulled Daisuke away from Tamaki, holding the two boys apart from each of other. "What is going on with you two?"

"Tamaki stole my necklace!" Daisuke pointed an accusing finger at the young bird demon.

"I did not!" Tamaki hissed out.

"Are you telling the truth, Tamaki?" Ms. Yukimura prodded.

"I am," Tamaki folded his arms. "You can check my bag. I don't have that ugly bracelet of his."

"Fine," Daisuke tore himself away from Ms. Yukimura and opened Tamaki's locker, grabbing the boy's black backpack. Zipping it open, Daisuke prodded all of the pockets and compartments, growling when he couldn't find anything.

"You see?" Tamaki commented smugly, "I'm no thief."

"Demo...demo..." Daisuke whimpered as tears slipped out of his eyes. How could the necklace just missing? None of it made any sense. Explaining to his father what had happened, was not what he wanted his afternoon to be like.

**XXX**

That same afternoon, as Daisuke sat miserably by his locker, Sesshomaru walked into the room to pick the little hanyou up from school. Upon seeing the pup so upset, his beast rattled at its chains demanding to know why their pup was so upset. The Western Lord was quick to go and comfort his pup.

"Pup, what is the matter?" Sesshomaru frowned as he moved closer to the little hanyou.

"I...I..." Daisuke stammered as his tears returned.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru kneeled down to Daisuke's height, gently gripping the pup's shoulder. "What has gotten you this upset?"

"Papa, I can't find your necklace," Daisuke answered sorrowfully; "I think somebody took it."

"What?" Sesshomaru's amber eyes opened up a fraction.

"I'm sorry!" Daisuke wailed, burying his face in his hands. "I know you cherished that necklace, Papa! Because it was grandma who gave it to you! I'm really, really, sorry!"

"Pup, calm down!" Sesshomaru pulled his pup to his chest, and letting out a rumble to sooth the wailing pup. "I'm not upset without you. I am upset that it is gone. Do you have any idea who might have taken it?"

"Yeah," Daisuke rubbing his eyes. "Tamaki."

"Tamaki?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"He's mean to me all the time," Daisuke nodded, "and today he called me a spoiled brat."

"What?" Sesshomaru roared, the rims of his eyes slowing turning red. No one insulted his pup and gets away with! "How long?"

"All year," Daisuke nuzzled more into his father's chest. "I just try to ignore him. Except for today. I tried to punch him."

"Your mother would not approve, Daisuke." Sesshomaru stated sternly.

"I just want your necklace back," Daisuke wailed again.

Sesshomaru patted Daisuke on the head, before standing up.

"Otou-san?" Daisuke called softly, his bands shifting over his dad amber eyes.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm spoiled?" The look on Daisuke was giving him, was that of an arrow going through Sesshomaru's heart.

"No you're not."

At that moment, Tamaki was reaching into his locker to pull out her things. As he took her coat off the hook, Sesshomaru's onyx necklace fell out of the pocket and landed with a soft thud on the floor. Both Sesshomaru and Daisuke peered down, shocked at the sight of the jewellery.

"Hey! It's the necklace!" Daisuke squealed, racing over to pick it up. Tamaki, upon seeing the necklace by his feet, grew wide eyed and began to back away nervously. Daisuke was not having any of it.

"Come back here!" Daisuke yelled, grabbing Tamaki's leg so he would fall to the ground.

"Hey!" Tamaki shrieked as he hit the floor.

"You're a liar!" Daisuke growled. "You said you didn't steal my Otou-san's necklace, but you did!"

"And?" Tamaki glared.

"And this!" Daisuke barked, balling his fist above Tamaki's face.

"Enough Daisuke!" Sesshomaru ordered as he lifted the pup off the young thief. Holding Daisuke tightly, Sesshomaru continued, "I will have a word with your teacher about this incident."

"Please do!" Daisuke nodded eagerly. "Get him in trouble!"

"I don't know what's worst, you having my temper or your mothers knack for finding trouble." Sesshomaru sighed.

Daisuke titled his head confusingly.

* * *

**Father X Son bonding lol. Daisuke is a little fireball isn't he.  
**

**Will until next time guys. You know what to do.**


End file.
